In my flying machine and its up she goes up she goes
by saiyan angel blue
Summary: It was a blessing and also a nightmare at first getting to this secret organisation, not stumbling on it, you may say I fell into it, I was saved that day when I had given up, by a strong man, a son and a older brother of five with brown hair and blue eyes, those blue eyes saved me that day and now I was going to repay him the favour, saving him from himself. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys **

**I know due to my other 3 stories this one is SOOO far left field, BUT after starting to watch the new 2015 Thunderbirds Are GO! And reading some awesome fan fiction on the 1965 series I was inspire to write something myself**

**This is not a one shot**

**Ok if you haven't figured out the title to this is a song I will be running thru however long this story goes for, I was listening to this song and also hymn to the sea from the Titanic soundtrack while writing, you will see why I had to listen to them when you read, and I had to sort of write my take of well known Titanic scene to guess which one**

**** After Selene says "up she goes" play hymn to the sea from titanic and you will get the emotions I was trying to write into the story**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Anyway I don't own THUNDERBIRDS or TITANIC for that matter; if I did I would totally be Rose and live in my Jack Dawson bubble for eternity**

**Ratings will change as the story goes on, WINK WINK ;)**

**The POV will be of my main character Selene, remember some of it may not make a lot of sense as she is not in the right frame of mind see you at the bottom**

**Just beware that some of my grammar is not conventional English**

* * *

**SELENE**

The sound of my shoes on the hard concrete floor echo through the silo, still, silent, the glow from several lights above me in a line lighting my path, even though I hadn't been here for that long I had memorised this path that I was walking on now, having travelled it for this and that, but coming into the big open hanger always took my breath away, the flying machines, saviours of the skies.

It truly is a wonder how this can fit under what was a small island in the middle of nowhere, one I would have to sit down with the family and ask one of these days, family huh, I thought still walking forward, my new family, welcomed in with open arms, smiling as the familiar smell of grease and jet fuel hanged in the air, my destination now going down two flights of stairs, it was a blessing and also a nightmare at first getting to this secret organisation, not stumbling on it, you may say I fell into it, I was saved that day when I had given up, by a strong man, a son and a older brother of five with brown hair and blue eyes, those blue eyes saved me that day and now I was going to repay him the favour, saving him from himself.

* * *

_flash back_

The throbbing pain in my side, my arms ached and my breathing hard and raspy, lying sideways curled into a ball, my head pounding in sync with my heart beat, on this floating bit of metal debris, the ocean carrying me to nowhere, the sun pelting down on me as I feel the blood from my nose and mouth dry and cracked on my skin, my hair sticky with sweat maybe blood around my shoulders, trying to swallow, copper tang left on my tongue, my lips cracked, gently swaying on the ocean current as I lay here, I had survived the accident, the explosion that rocked through the plane as I was heading back home to New Zealand, how could I have survived, thinking this over as I am gently rocked like a baby in its crib, the ocean noise and sea salt in the air calming, with my hand on the wound on my side, wet stickiness seeping thru my fingers, I was dying slowly and I knew it, it was a disturbing silence.

Blackness creeping into my vision from the sides, why won't death come already, I was thinking still lying here my eyes now closed, so tired, trying to stay awake was a feat in itself, what was I going to do, I could be anywhere now, the currents are gentle and I don't know what direction I ended up going, with my eyes still closed my mind wonders back to the plane sitting there in my seat next to the exit, a baby crying behind me several seats back, "that's not good", I thought to myself, then followed by a "don't be paranoid", but still the feeling of something was coming settled in my gut.

"Would all tray tables be folded in there up right positions and seat belts remain fasten"

A loud male voice beamed across the cabin, looking out of the window beside me sighing watching the seas below, just 2 more hours to go before I am home, I love to travel and coming back from England from a 6 month trip I was happy, no place like home, not to mention my lovely soft bed was waiting for me, I remember at the time thinking I am not going to leave my bed for at least a week.

With that memory I am jolted back to my reality, tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks mixing with the blood and dirt, as I lie here on the air plane wreckage, god bed if only a luxury that I took for granted how I wanted it so bad.

Sighing I slowly turn over onto my back, my right shoulder now numb from lying on it for so long, hours maybe I don't know, my mind so foggy I couldn't recall if night had fallen and the sun risen again, fading in and out of consciousness my mind succumbed to the blackness again, the nightmares started again, flashes.

Screaming, beeping, lights going out, masks dropping from the cabin roof, reaching for it I hear a crack, pressure on my side and shoulder, the sound of wind, silence, something on my back cold,

BOOM

Rushing as I feel intense heat, then nothing, for how long I have been on this wreckage I do not know, how far I am away from the crash I cannot say, all I know as I slowly open my eyes that by some miracle of god that being seated next to the emergency door that I was now lying on was a given.

Lying on my back and opening my eyes once again from a deep nothingness sleep I look up and I am greeted with stars, wrapped in a blanket of darkness as the moonlight out in full lighting up the world around me, how beautiful I think to myself, thoughts of my family and home going thru my mind, wiggling my toes in my boots slowly moving my fingers, yes I hadn't lost feeling yet, that was a small comfort, still rocking side to side, I try to sit up but with the small door I'm lying on bobbing swiftly to the side, as the weight shifts, I knew I couldn't sit up and try an look around, not that I could if I wanted to.

Looking at the twinkling stars above watching me in the heavens, is there anyone up there watching me or am I alone to this new world, as I lie here rocking still floating to the oncoming dawn I have a strange thought, feeling like a broken doll, lifting my left arm upwards towards the heavens, stretching my fingers out slightly wiggling them, my right on my side still as the blood slowly seeps through, trying to reach the stars, my mind no longer clear I whisper out...

"Please help me stars guide me to my freedom" a small giggle escapes my lips as I say this, my mind so foggy...

"Come Josephine and my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes" ******

I don't know why I said it or how I remembered it from something but I felt I had to say it, repeating it for what I do not know, watching those stars twinkle brightly, I smile, I feel myself slipping, my left hand dropping onto my stomach as my heart beat slows, my breathing grows shallow, small tuffs of breath hanging in the air escaping my mouth, still looking at the last light of the stars I slowly close my eyes and I leave.

In the black void I am in, I still feel around me but are unable to move, the light of the horizon coming clearly with the dawn of a new day, purples pinks oranges light the sky, the sea rocking violently, picking up speed as I sway back and forth like a rag doll in a whirlpool, I feel my body roll over and the pain hits me like a thousand needles and I feel the sting in my open wounds and harsh skin as I hit the water, ocean salt seeping into my wounds like white branding irons, and down my throat as I swallow in the water, my lungs burning and filling every pour, my body sinking down as the current pulls me along, my once life raft door now long gone without me, this was it, I had no control over it as I sink, my hair bellowing around me, feeling my limbs rising up around me floating, suddenly the pain was gone and I was at peace.

_NO YOU CANT DO THIS SELENE YOU CANT GIVE UP LIKE THIS_

I scream inside my head, fighting to move my arms and legs against the void

_NO_

Feeling my life at the edge I will my limbs to move and thrash out, snapping my eyes open suddenly they sting from the salt water, looking up I see the sun breaking the surface, clamping my eyes shut again I start to kick out the blackness once again around the edges of my vision as my lungs burn from no air.

_I CAN DO THIS_

I scream once more inside my head breaking the surface gasping for breath, pushing down the suffocating feeling from the salt water still in my lungs, looking around I see in the close distance an island.

With my muscles burning I start to swim towards the island, time just didn't exist as I paddled on as the island grew bigger, I started to tire.

_NO SELENE NOT YET JUST A BIT FURTHER_

My mind screamed, closer and closer I got till I could see the beach, a jungle cover island getting closer, was it inhabited am I still alone, I wonder as I finally touch the sandy bottom of the shore, dragging my injured legs just a bit further onto the sand only to have them give out making me stumble forward onto the sand.

A sharp pain rips thru my side as I try to scream out a gasp as the sand comes up to great me, landing on my stomach my head to the left pressing my right cheek into the soft sand, my arms resting oddly at my sides, feeling the waves at my feet covered boots gently rocking in and out, sand is hot and course against my cheek, for some time I just lay they gasping as my lungs continued to burn, the now familiar tune still running thru my head haunting ... _up she goes_

"OH MY GOD"

I hear but its distant, trying to lift my head, unable, my eyes to sore to move, I see shoes covered feet running in a slow motion, opening my mouth I gasp a breath, whisper faintly.

"Come Josephine...in...My... flying machine... going... up... she goes... up... she goes"

I feel warm fingers on my cold skin; my eyes still open focusing on the sand beside me, almost twinkling, a voice speaking its muffled, trying to focus.

"Hello can you hear me"

_when will this end_

"Virgil its Scott get to beach now, bring your kit"

Blackness surrounds me

_I just want peace_

"Scott, what have we got?"

"I need you to hold her head as I turn her over"

_Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes up she goes_

"Ready on my count 1 2 3"

My eye sight blurry as I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I feel my back against the sand.

"She's got a laceration on her side Scott, I need to stop the bleeding, or she won't make it"

"Just hurry Virgil; I can barely feel a pulse"

_Come Josephine and my flying machine going up she goes up she goes_

Blackness

"Shit she's stopped breathing"

"I can't feel a pulse"

"Drag her up to the bank"

"Starting CPR"

_voices far away_

"Still no pulse"

"Keep going we have to save her"

_why do need to save me please let me go_

Pressure on my chest a pounding, the cool taste of air on my tongue

"Come on come on breathe"

"Scott it's no use we've been at it for 15 minutes she's gone"

"NO I will not give up, I can't"

_why cant you _

"I'm giving her a shot of adrenaline"

My left arm sparked as I felt a shot, heat coming thru my veins, my stomach rolling as I feel the salt water burning my throat as I cough it up, gasping for breath as I spit out the water my eyes snap open as I feel strong hands rolling me over, focusing on the once again sand, hands rubbing circles on my back then gently placing me on my back, another spark of pain hits my shoulder like before, shivering I feel something wrap over me.

Dull voices again

"Can you hear me we are here to help, what's you name"

Rolling my head to the left then to the right seeing two blank unfocussed faces in front of me my lips parting slightly as I feel my damp hair brushed away from my forehead.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Do you feel pain?"

_why all the questions_, my eyes fluttering trying to shut

"No you can't go to sleep just yet you have to stay awake and tell us your name" feeling my shoulder being shaken there voices getting louder

"Selene" I whisper out

"My name is Selene" still whispering as I try to keep my eyes open

"Now that wasn't too hard was it, what a pretty name"

"no you can't go to sleep yet ok we need you to stay awake a little longer Selene, my names Virgil and this is my brother Scott" the blurry face says as I roll my head from the left to the right, trying to focus

"you are going to be ok, all you have to do it stay awake, let me see those blue eyes a little longer" his face now coming into focus, his eyes meet mine and I gasp, my eyes meet deep soulful blue eyes, strong jaw and brown hair.

"Yes that's it just keep them open a little longer can you do that for me Selene" feeling pressure on my side once more

For reasons un be knowing to me I couldn't answer him with a yes, oh I wanted to but, his eyes, I was lost in them I could see the pain and worry settling in the iris'

"Beautiful" I whisper out shocking myself.

"Ok Scott ill grab the hover stretcher, keep her awake"

"FAB Virgil"

Scott my saviours name was Scott, looking at him as I lay on this beach covered in a blanket, on his knees, silence only the waves breaking the shore, some seagulls flying nearby, his hand gripping mine, when did he do that, feeling my fingers around his I squeeze, a smile reaches his face.

"Yes that's right it's ok, we are here to help, just stay awake a little bit longer" he says running his finger again through my wet hair on my fore head,

Closing my eyes as I feel his finger tips on my skin, sending a spark of heat where he touched, a moan escapes my lips

"SELENE" he yells gripping my hand tightly

Whispering back "come... Josephine... and my flying... machine... going up... she goes" opening my eyes again looking at him continuing "up...she... goes up... she... goes" my eyes roll into the back of my head then rolling to the left

"VIRGIL"

**ok my fellow TB readers what do u think, I know it takes a ill while to get the boys into the scene but it's just the set up, should I keep going, remember you've just read the start up flash back, the story technically hasn't started yet, so where is Selene going to in the TB silos?, who is she going to help? I was thinking about doing flashback chapters in the story b 4 she actually reaches where she is going in the silos to whom, love to hear your reviews**

**Till next time Saiyan Angel Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last officially updated for a new chapter, truth be told I was going to give up on this story, I got a few nasty reviews, attacking me personally not about my story but because I put on my profile if you don't like don't read, it's simple, and why if you don't like it review saying you don't like it? So to all the people out there that attack and comment like that take this advice "people in glass houses should not throw stones" ok rant over**

**Another reason for taking so long in updating well, I had 3 story arcs for this story and I couldn't decide which way to take, BUT after some time I have decided to go this way, maybe I will do another spin off story for the other ideas**

**oh and before I forget this is set off the 2015 series, not the movie or TV series only because I don't like Alan and Gordon in the 1965 series and john in the movie WHAT IS WITH THE HAIR? All though Philip Winchester who played Scott in the 2004 movie YUMMY, and why silver suits EWW, and in this version Jeff is alive and looks like Jeff from the 2004 movie.**

**I apologise for this long authors note, have fun reading**

**And always I don't own the thunderbirds, I just live in the country that helps make the new 2015 series BOYA**

* * *

"Scott please debrief about today" Jeff said to his eldest son sitting down at his desk, in his office, the light streaming from the huge 10ft glass windows facing out onto the water, sun shining on the surface.

Each of sons sitting in a chair in a semi-circle facing him, his second eldest john not present, still stationed up on 5, his holograph shinning from his portrait on the wall.

"well I was going down to the beach for a run when john called and said the outer sea sensors had been tripped, someone or something was heading slowly to the island" Scott said looking towards johns floating imagine to his left

"I was tracking it on 5 father but I couldn't get a read on it, it was too slow and I could not get a clear picture to what it could be, at the time it didn't seem like a threat so I called Scott" john replied back

"so after telling Virgil that its might be possible plane wreckage from the Air NZ crash last week I went to check it out but to stand by just in case, so after that I left for the beach, I was running when I saw in the distance...

* * *

**S POV**

beep beep beep

Argh god what the hell.

I sputter out as I come too, looking around the very white sterile room, the smell of bleach and cleanness (if that's a word) hanging in the air.

Slowly sitting up I take stock,

"Am I in a hospital?"

I think as I look at my surroundings, monitors, equipment, cabinets with glass door panels with bottles of I guess drugs lined the walls, two beds, white tile floor, running along one wall was a bench with a sink in the middle, yeap everything you can think about being at a hospital, but this was different, it was to quiet, to small also, a big glass door at the end of the room.

beep beep beep

realising now that the beeping, I woke to was from me, a sensor on my pointing right finger, a iv line and drip in my left hand connected to a half empty saline bag hanging from the wall, the feel of stiff white sheets over my body, which was now not wearing the clothes I had last, that I could remember, a white t shirt and blue sweat pants, navy of course, and thank god for the miracle that I was still wearing my underwear, and thank god no catheter, what that's gross and scary at the same time.

ARGH I yell out as I sit straighter, winching as my side pulls uncomfortably, a thick padding around my stomach, a pain shooting up my right side.

God I hate hospitals they freak me out, cleanliness and death is what they are, very uncomfortable right now.

Taking in a big shaky breath, and letting it out, breathing thru the pain, white led lights on the roof, lighting up my small prison you could call it, no window, is it even day or is it night

"Where am I?"

"How long have I been here?"

Now sitting up and leaning back on the pillows I try and think back to what was hopefully the last couple of days, sighing, getting the phone call in my London flat to return to the safe house in New Zealand, my brother from another mother father, his sudden death hit me hard, coming back from England, a long trip in coach.

My brother saying to be careful, he could be watching me, to stay safe and contact when landing

The plan crash, the explosion, washing up on the island, those blue eyes and soft hands, argh my head, pounding as I tried to remember last, my fingers gripping my hair, iv line tugging my hand.

My brother, does he know I survived, my sister, where are they? my family, where am I?

Virgil and Scott, names, the blue eyes and soft hands on the beach, they found me saved me

I was spose to die on that plane, the feeling of dread coming over me, settling in my stomach, he knew I was on that plane, he knew, oh god all those innocent people, the children, I killed them, it's my fault.

Oh god, I should of stayed in London ignored my brother, so stupid, tears slowly dropped down my cheeks from my clenched shut eyes.

* * *

An hour later and things were getting nowhere, in the Jeff's office...

"SO WHAT YOU WANT US TO ABANDONED HER, SHES INJURIED PROBABLY SCARED AND ALONE WE CAN'T LEAVE HER" Scott screamed back at his father, standing 2 feet in front of him.

" don't take that tone with me Scott, we don't know her, she could be a plant by the hood, how can you be sure we can trust her, do you even know who she is" Jeff replied back, straightening up, his voice dropping to that annoyed elder tone, not believing the words coming out from his own sons mouth.

"we looked for ID when we got her stable father but her pockets where empty, nothing" Virgil states back, trying to defuse the situation from escalating further, that good old Tracy stubbornness coming out in both father and son

"John" Jeff yelled out eyes still locked with his sons, not backing down

"I've got fives scanners on her facial recognition right now father, but as of yet nothing, it's as she's doesn't exist, not even a library card"

"We can't trust her Scott, and I am not willing to put the lives of yourself and your brothers as well as the secrecy of international rescue, because you say so"

"she has a name you know and how do you know she's part of the hoods plans huh, haven't you always said to trust in your gut, go with your heart, and to me it's clear father I trust my gut about here we can trust her, you trust my judgement as field commander so why can't you trust me when I say we can trust her"

"And how exactly do you know this" he yells back, loudly making Scott's younger brothers cringe behind him

"Well why don't you just ask me"...

* * *

**SPOV**

ok I've had enough of this, I have to get out of here, where ever that may be, I could be in danger, I have to get somewhere safe before he finds me, what am I thinking I survived the plane crash, guessing he's thinking I'm dead, my poor family I hope my funeral is a good one, I smirk to myself, my imagination coming out to play badly

pulling the white cotton sheet back over my legs, I swing them over the side of the bed, socks on my feet, my side aching objecting at the movements, ripping the heart monitor off my finger and yanking out the iv line in my hand,

Which hurt like hell by the way, small drops of blood flowing out of the hole it created.

Head pounding with the same constant drone of the heart monitor, flat lined, yanking out the power cord it goes silent

"well here I go" I say as I slowly sink my feet to the cold tile ground, my legs shaking, gritting my teeth together as the pain shoots up once again on my right side, whatever I did it must of been bad to hurt this much.

On shaking sore legs I take, well try to take a few steps

Big mistake

Unable to stop myself my legs give out from under me, I fall to the ground,

THUMP

"FUCK" I scream, and wouldn't you know it bloody Murphy and his stupid law I land on my bad injured side

Taking in shaky breaths, breathing thru the pain, getting up holding onto the side of the bed, slowly my legs shaking as well as my arms as I pull myself up once again onto my feet.

"Ok let's try that again" I say to no one, I talk to myself sometimes for comfort.

Setting one foot in front of the other I take a few steps, making it across the room to the sink, turning the tap, cupping my hand under the cool water I splash it on my face, turning it off I look up, gripping the bench I make my way over to the mirror on the wall, 2 dull blue eyes stare back at me, dark circles accompany those eyes, sadly looking back, skin so pale, basically I looked like crap, my blonde hair stained with blood on the side loosely around my shoulders slowly turning around once more, scanning the room I see a rubber band next to the sink, grabbing it and tying up my hair, into a low pony tail, running my fingers thru my matted hair, blood flaking off as I do this,

"I have to get out of here" turning for the end of the room, slowly holding onto the walls and bed as my steps are slow and sluggish, like walking thru mud I make my way to the door.

A frosted glass large door, no handle, palms flat on the glass, bumpy under my fingers, pushing it; it shudders as I lean on it, looking around the door I noticed a black rectangle box, reaching up for it, I lay hand resting on it, the doors hissing open

Shuddering as I feel the cold air from the corridor engulf me

Slowly and carefully I step out, looking both left and right, a plain white corridor greeted me, no signs or marking on the floor, no windows, just once again those white led lights in a line on the roof

"Ok then which way to go, umm I always take the right, since I'm right handed so I will take the left"

Stepping forward and out from the door way, is hissing closed behind me I start to walk, well shuffle, my right hand on my side, my left hand on the wall.

walking for how long I could not tell you, when would this corridor end as I lean now against the wall, eyes closed heart racing, head pounding my side throbbing, I push off the wall and carry on, trying to ignore the pain I start to hum jacks lament from nightmare before christmas

Turning a corner I see a light up ahead, from a window

"Great now I might now where I am"

Stepping closer, I realise the light coming from the window was not natural, the same white like shining through stepping up the window my breath stops

Literary

Rubbing my eyes, slowly, and blinking them open I look again

"I don't believe it"

There thru the window, it stood, its grey and blue paint gleaming in its well giant shed, the giant number 1 prominent

"Oh my force, thunderbird one"

"thunderbirds, shit, I'm in the thunderbirds secret lair, wherever that might be" my mouth agape, shocked was an understatement, it was impressive, the sheer size of it was amazing, for it being so big meant it had to be hidden either somewhere underground or somewhere that has a big mountain or something like an island.

Island

Ok I get in a plane crash and wash up in the thunderbirds island, I don't know whether to be happy or I don't know, well at least I know they can help me, with that thought I push off the wall I was leaning on and I carried on, following the corridor, my feet padding on the concert, the coldness I could fell thru my socks, concrete gave way to wood flooring.

Once again humming jacks lament, only thing I could think of at that moment

As I come towards the end of the corridor I notice stairs going up gripping the hand rail I take slow steps up, still on the wood floor in continue on,

"Where is everyone" I whisper as I look around

Passing a few brown doors, locks on the fronts, taking several more steps I hear voices in the distance

"Well I guess I found them, I just hope they aren't mad, I mean I didn't mean to wash up and find their secret liar"

As I continued on the voices got louder, I could hear what sounded like arguing

"SO WHAT YOU WANT US TO ABANDONED HER, SHES INJURIED PROBERBLY SCARED AND ALONE WE CANT LEAVE HER" his voice sounded young and angry, boy who ever he is I would want to piss him off.

"Don't take that tone with me Scott, we don't know her, she could be a plant by the hood, how can you be sure we can trust her, do you even know who she is" another voice answered sounded older to

Scott from the beach, are they arguing about me? Who's the hood? Now at the door frame to the room the voices where coming from, my back against the wall, (pun) trying to hide.

"We looked for ID when we got her stable father but her pockets where empty, nothing" another makes voice speaks, he sounded familiar

"John"

"I've got fives scanners on her facial recognition right now father, but as if yet nothing, it's as she's doesn't exist, not even a library card" yet another voice, male again says, geez how many people are in this room talking about me? and of course he wouldn't find anything about me, my family made it that way for my protection, if it got out where I was it could be trouble for my loved ones.

"We can't trust her Scott, and I am not willing to put the lives of yourself and your brothers as well as the secrecy of international rescue, because you say so" the same voice as before again.

Wow he sounds really pissed, well technically you where the one just then that mentioned it so yeah secrets out buddy, I think to myself, ah loopholes till hiding, should I interrupt them, my side now unbearable, no doubt the fall and little walk didn't help.

"she has a name you know and how do you know she's part of the hoods plans huh, haven't you always said to trust in your gut, go with your heart, and to me it's clear father I trust my gut about here we can trust her, you trust my judgement as field commander so why can't you trust me when I say we can trust her" wow he's fighting for me, I don't even know him I haven't spoken to him, well except that embarrassing blunder of saying he was beautiful on the beach, trust me to remember that of all things

"and how exactly do you know this" the elder man once again replied back, I'm not liking his tone right now, it's kind of scary, well I guess it's now and never

"Well why dont you just ask me" I say stepping into the door way of the office

* * *

"Well why don't you just ask me" I rasp out my voice harsh and cold, I hate being talked about to say the least but being sore at the same time didn't help also.

I hear an audible gasp around as I lean on the door frame, clutching my right bandaged side, biting my bottom lip hard, squeezing my eyes shut as the pain rips through me, feeling several sets of eyes burning holes into me

"Argh "dropping my head forward

"Selene what are you doing up you should be in bed resting" I hear a voice say, recognising it from the beach, zoning out I look down trying to breath but it comes in gasps.

"hey, it's ok I got you" his voice softly echo's in my left ear as I feel his arm around my back pulling me into his right side, draping my left arm over his shoulder as he glides me over to the couch beside the desk, careful of my injured side, still throbbing, my socking feet shuffling beside him another hand on my back gently guiding.

Carefully lowering me down in a sitting position onto the couch sitting next to me, his left hand rubbing up and down my back as I lean forward, gasping, my ribs screaming.

"Selene just breathe small breaths in and out" the voice next to me says ok in and out feeling the void around me closing in I continue to breathe.

"Yes that's it in and out, good keep it up" he says in a gentle voice

Looking down at the ground I see a shadow then 2 feet, then jean covered knees

"Selene, you doing good, continue to listen to Scott and match his breathing in an out, do you remember me and Scott from the beach Selene do you remember what happened" he says gently placing his hands on my knees

I look up as I recognise his voice, it all comes rushing back to me in images, argh my head is pounding as I place my head in my hands, the tear roll down my cheeks as I feel the hand on my hand gently rubbing circles comforting

"do you hurt Selene are you in pain" the voice in front of me asks softly gently rubbing my knees with his thumbs, thinking over the pounding head this would serious creep me out being touched so much in any other position but with the pain ripping thru me with every heart beat it was a comfort.

Looking up I see the face in front of me, the same one from the beach, his eyes full of concern

"Virgil" I whisper out as he smiles back

"Yes that's right I'm Virgil now please tell me where you hurt and I can see what I can do for you"

Sitting up slowly with the help of the person next to me I continue, still aware of the faces around me but not to concern as they wait for me to speak

"ok well I apologise in advance because I'm not going to be polite, my head is pounding like shit, I ribs are bloody screaming at me and I feel like I have been hit in the gut with a fucking sledge hammer, sorry" I say leaning back on the couch squeezing my eyes shut, "oh and by the way I don't know who all of you are but I know you were talking about me before I interrupted so don't stop on my account of being here" I continue

I hear a snigger in the back corner with a follow up of "shut up Gordon" in a harsh tone "shut up Alan"

"Both of you shut up" a stern elder voice breaks out,

A hands grips my right tightly as I look over to the man next to me, blue eyes greet me, a small smile on his lips, the same one from the beach; his gentleness reminds me of Brian, my family

Blinking sharply out of my thoughts, I'm back to reality

"Just breathe thru it" he says as I focus on him, not noticing the needle going into my arm, ok when did he leave and get that?

"I'll have to put in another IV line" I hear a grumble in front of me, yeah sorry about that

Feeling the needle sliding out I wince, the hand in my right tightens

"look I'm being honest I know you don't want me here, I know you are worried about your secret, look as soon as these awesome drugs Virgil gave me wears off I will be out of your hair and I promise I won't tell anyone your secret scouts honour"

"What secret is that Selene" Scott asks still holding my hand on the couch

"I know you are the thunderbirds"

And with that one sentence the room falls silent; you could hear a pin drop at that moment as I look around at all the faces, staring bugged eyed and wide mouth at me

"How did you know" a male says stepping towards me from behind the couch, looking at him I don't recognise him, but he's differently a fiery red head

"well not to hard actually, maybe next time you rescue someone off you beach you should really close your blinds to the underground garage that is just down the hall from the medic room I was in, I wasn't prying I was just trying to find my way out when I went passed it and saw thunderbird one.

"Shit"

"Language Alan" Jeff cuts in then continues "you know it's important we keep our secret

"I understand, I really do, and I will keep it, but I need you to understand something, I need you to keep a secret of mine"

"and what is that, Selene" I hear a voice from the side looking over I noticed it's a hologram, ok cool never seen one of those before, a weird looks crosses my face

"Ok before you answer that, I guess its best we introduce our selves" Virgil says still knelt down in front of me realising the look of uncertainty

"Ok well, sitting beside you is Scott, he's the oldest, then behind me on the hologram is john" Virgil says as I look round him "hi" I say with a smile that he mirrors back

"Ok then theres me Virgil, the red head behind you is Gordon and then to the right of him is the baby of the family Alan"

"Hey nice to meet you all I guess, so do you have a last name as well"

"It's Tracy" Jeff says and I'm the father Jeff Tracy"

"Oh shit, you mean ex astronaut/ billionaire Jefferson Tracy"

"Yes"

"Oh shit no" I say my voice panicked as I try to stand up on shaky legs, I can feel the blood draining from my face,

"If he finds out that I am here and oh my god I have to go"

"God I have to go" I spit out trying to move past them

"wow Selene come down" I hear Scott say as he stands in front of me now blocking my path, the feeling of his family around me with mirrored looks of shocked and worry itched onto their faces, Scott's hands on my upper arms trying holding me steady

"Selene calm down what are you talking about, when who finds out" he says in a calming soft voice, his eyes looking into mine.

"Is she talking about the hood" I hear a voice in the back who from I don't know

"You don't understand none of you do" my voice rising starting to yell as I trying and break my grip from Scott's hands but he grips tighter

Panicking I start to breath raggered, shaking I can't feel my legs, my vision is starting to fade around the edges to grey, sinking to my knees I hear my name called out to me, several voices around me

"You don't understand I whisper out, I was spose to die on that plan he's trying to kill me, now he will kill you too"

"Who Selene who"

"Deckard Shaw"

Eyes rolling into the back of my head I succumb to the dark void.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN**

**Can you guess what story arc I chose in the end?**

**Stay tuned till next tim **


End file.
